Juricho Watsabu
Juricho Watsabu, was originally a shinobi, who eventually became a citizen of Konohagakure. He was a feared and respected shinobi on the battlefield, known as "The ice cold Assassin from the forest". '' Personality Juircho was a strange person to comprehend, as not many got a chance to meet him and actually talking with him, the exception was on the battlefield. Those who knew him described him as "d''istant and seemingly emotionless, injecting his opponents with fear, but actually a caring and nice person." Therefore, he became the interest of many generations to come, as he was indeed mysterious, often seen as a blurry, grinning shadow. Appearance His appearance changed from year to year. As a child, he wore a simple grey shirt with green shorts. Because he grew up in a harsh reality filled with death, he quickly expertised himself in battle. In his younger years, he wore a darker shirt, a jacket and blue pants. He always wore sandals. As he reached his older teenage years, he started to cover his face, and when he became an adult, he wore a long dark blue trench coat, black trousers and he had a dark blue hood over his head, though from time to time, when he wasn't on a mission, he could be seen with a special designed shirt, sleevless, it had red detailing and had a hood. When he became older, he simply wore a black long-sleaved shirt, grey trousers and still, sandals. When he reached his eighties, he started to wear a black trench-coat ontop of his outfit, and wore those clothes until his death. Biography Early Life Born into the Senju clan, Juricho often found that wherever he was sent on a mission, Uchiha's wouuld always appear and fight the Senju's, leading to them becoming rivals. As he grew more and more experienced, he discovered that he had a unique release. However, unable to give it a specific name, he simply called it "fire so cold it burns and freezes ya down in an instant." He managed to develop his release, combining it with his water, fire and wind release, creating anything from armors to explosives and sharp weapons as spears, swords or tridents. One particular mission left him scarred for a long time, because of the death of his mentor and many of his friends. However, that led to him rising in rank and earning the title of the "Ice cold Assassin from the forest" and completing the QuickStep technique. Later, he awoke his special ability, "Eagle no Me" while fighting against the "Acid Ninja" and his companion, known only as the "Cracker". The fight meant alot to him, because it awakened his abilities and led to him repairing his friendship with his best friend, Hiyako, who hadn't forgiven him for the incident at Rock Fall. He found interest in one female Uchiha, Giehu Uchiha, who eventually became his wife. Often finding himself in quarrel with her, he grew and found out that Senju's and Uchiha's were about to sign a peace treaty. At the same time, he found that they both had mutual feelings for each other, but since it was unstable between the clans, they put their feelings at hold in order because of the treaty. Konohagakure is formed Some time after the treaty was signed and Konoha was formed, Juricho became the most trusted person of Hashirama and Tobirama, often acting as their support when it came to matters. Fair and often given the option to use his position to rule others, he never used it, but helping to create many things, as the Konoha symbol. Soon becoming the tutor of three children, they became team Juricho. One of them had special electrical abilities, another one was, unbeknown to both him and Juricho, the child of Juricho's sworn enemy, Geirro Raiguro. The third could use her Lava Release to manipulate gravity, for offensive and defensive uses. Sharing many missions, including one which led to a face-off, both between the members of Team Juricho, as well as Juricho and Geirro, who had manipulated Kuro, leading to Kuro and Koleh becoming friendly rivals and the conclusion of the conflict between Juricho and Geirro, because of the Geirro dying. In the meantime, Juricho and Giehu's relationship developed and they married, becoming mutually happy. The hapiness didn't last for too long however, as Madara Uchiha decided to attack Konoha, using the Nine-Tails. Juricho and Hiyako were among the first to try and counter the attack, with Giehu helping other shinobi to evacuate the village, helping through mind communication on how to counter the Sharingan. In an effort to buy time for Hashirama to arrive and evacuating the village, Hiyako and Juricho faced off against the Nine-Tails and Madara, with the help of their summons, Growhl (Hiyako's Bear Summon) and Takaïr (Juricho's Eagle Summon). However, while they managed to keep the Nine-Tails at a bay, even managing through combined jutsu's to nullify a Tailed-Beast Ball, they only managed to last a few minutes against Madara, both ending up critically damaged. However, it was enough time for Hashirama who had arrived and fought against Madara, winning. After that, he witnessed the structure and formation of many events that built up Konoha, from it's intel structure to citizen daily life. Raising three kids, he became a loving father and a well known citizen of Konoha, both by his fellow citizens and from other villages as well. Journey towards a revelation Later Life and Death As he grew older, witnessing the Third Hokage and the new generation, he grew older and slowly became more of a tactician, leaving fighting to other persons. However, with the start of the Second Shinobi World War, he showed that he was far from an "old rusty man", as he incapacitated several Kirigakure ANBU's and creating a protecting wall around the village. Some time later, he grew worse and worse, learning that he had gotten a serious and deadly disease. Taking farewell to all his beloved and friends, he had passed on his belongings, and passed away peacefully, standing and overlooking the village. This marked the end of a great person. Ressurection and Fourth Shinobi World War Many years later, Juricho was one of many ninjas brought back to life by Kabuto as a weapon in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Alive once again, he spoke to what would be his forced partner, the "Acid Ninja", despite objections from both sides. Facing many shinobis, he told them everything they could use to possibly counter and nullifying his attacks, even going as far as telling them different strategies to kill him, though none of them worked. Working his way towards many shinobis, he briefly encountered Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee, fighting them briefly, asking and exchanging information. Being informed that he had a descendant, he asked Naruto to bring that descendant here, wishing to pass on "different personal belongings". After some time of fighting, he was suddenly intercepted by his descendant, allowing Naruto and Killer Bee to move on. With both of their unique releases, Explosive Fire and Frice Releases clashing, they came to a stalement, praising his descendants abilities to counter his attacks and duplicating his hidden blades. A long time afterwards, his descendant was pushed to his limit and awakened his Eagle Eye, finally allowing Juricho to break free of the Edo Tensei. As his body slowly started to fall apart because of the lack of a proper spell to keep him alive, he passed on his knife, his kekkei genkai and his knowledge before becoming a spirit again. Moving on, though not in a rush, he explained that while his body needed a proper conduit to control and force his body here, his spirit didn't need such powers. Facing his old students, he allied with the shinobis and fought his old students, lamenting the fact that they were being controlled, even going as far as materiallising and blocking their attacks, he used his counter-Jutsu, breaking them free. Finally moving on, he left and went to the Otherworld, going away grinning in his typical way. But later on, his descendant discovered that he could access Juricho, allowing him briefly to take over and give him energy and constantly amplifying his power and knowledge. As such, he can never truly be concidered desceased. Techniques '"Frice Release " '' - '''JW has developed a special release that he dubbed into "Frice", combinated from the words fire and ice. It has proven to be very useful and powerful, as he was able to use the release against Kurama's Tailed Beast Ball, reducing and shielding his fellows from the full blast. Together with his companion that had Glass Release, he managed to nullify the blast, surprising Madara himself. "Eagle No Me" - JW has also developed a special kekkei genkai, a special abilitity that allows him to see through lies and quickly see who is an ally or an enemy. If the person is one of interest, they will flash in gold, or if something can be used against enemies, it will glow white. It should be noted that he will mainly see in dark shades of grey, but the colors of the persons compensates for this. If someone lies, they will flash yellow. "Energy Outburst" - JW is one of the few who can do this technique. It's used as a final kick, which basically is chakra that is collected and flows through his body, and simply burst out, allowing his opponent to momentarily see JW's chakra. It can be used while moving, shown when he used it to save Hiruzen and his team from a trap, simply making the trap, which was kunais and shurikens bounce off. However, overusing of it will deplete JW's energy. Wind Release, Water Release and Fire Release. Weapons "The Deflecter" - JW's personal short blade. It earned it's nickname because this is the only blade that can be used with the Energy Outburst, as the energy flows into it, easily allowing him to deflect a greatsword while fighting. It was finally used by JW in the Second Shinobi World War, where he fought but never got to see the end, as he died of old age. Hidden Blade - JW's signature weapon. This wrist blade is concealed under his sleave, where he can draw and retract it to whatever fits the situation best. He developed it further, allowing it to clash with the strongest blades. It was passed down to his Descendant, who used two of the blades in battle, something that surprised JW. Shurikens - Like most ninjas, he uses shurikens in battle. Kunais - Like most ninjas, he uses kunais in battle Explosive tags - Juircho uses this with kunais, working like a mine, detonating when impacting with his target. Theme Category:AssassinHood's characters Category:AssassinHood's Naruto-Fanon Category:Naruto Fanon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males